


Scars to Beautiful

by amixii10



Series: Kagami Week 2k20 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: -mentioned - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Kagami has a bad habit of looking at herself solely to pick at her flaws. Her boyfriend wants to change that.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Kagami Week 2k20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Scars to Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami week, day 5, for the prompt ”Mirror”
> 
> did y'all know that kagami means mirror in Japanese? I didn't

Her reflection looks back at her. She sees herself the way her mother must- unruly and untidy, uncouth and unpleasant.

Her hair is astray. It's not as perfect as her mother’s true tone of black, instead a deviant shade of dark brown. Her mother silently curses her father when she feels Kagami’s hair, expecting it to be silky smooth like her ancestors before her, only to be met with waves and slight curls. 

Adrien tells her he thinks it’s pretty, but Kagami doesn’t believe him. 

He eyes, they’re not wide enough. Her nose- 

“Kagami! Come on, we’re going to be late.”

Luka’s head peeks through the doorway. He frowns and walks over to her. 

“What are you doing?” he asks gently. 

“I’m getting ready.”

“No, you’re not. You’re being self-destructive again, love. You’re beautiful.” 

Kagami buries her head in his shoulder. “If you say so.” 

“You’re my mirro. You see the best in everyone, and you don’t look hard enough to see the good in yourself. Your hair is the most amazing color- I’d never seen a color so beautiful. Your eyes are so unique and magnificent. I wish I could tell you how beautiful every inch of you is, from the inside and out, but I’m afraid we don’t have that time right now.” 

“Thanks, Luka. I love you.” 

“I love you too, beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
